The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a board-to-board connector, and, more particularly, to a reduced-height board-to-board connector that maintains stable contact and is able to produce an appropriate click sensation, signifying the connection.
Board-to-board connectors have typically been used to electrically connect pairs of parallel circuit boards. Such connectors are mounted on mutually facing surfaces of a pair of circuit boards, and joined so as have electrical conduction. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-038965, the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
FIG. 18 is a cross sectional illustration showing a conventional board-to-board connector. In the Fig., 811 is a first housing, being the housing for a first connector mounted on first circuit board 891, and 911 is a second housing, being the housing for a second connector mounted on second circuit board 991. First circuit board 891 and second circuit board 991 are electrically connected by joining the first and second connectors. The first housing 811 is provided with a recessed part 812, and first terminals 861 are implanted within the recessed part 812. Each first terminal 861 is provided with a tail part 862 soldered to connection pads of first circuit board 891, and a contact part 865 that contacts with a second terminal 961 on the second connector. In addition, second terminals 961 are implanted in the second housing 911. Each second terminal 961 is provided with a tail part 962 soldered to connection pads of second circuit board 991, and a contact part 965 that contacts with a first terminal 861 on the first connector.
In addition, when the first and second connectors are joined, contacts parts 865 of first terminals 861 and contact parts 965 of second connector 961 are joined, as first terminals 861 and second terminals are mated together. By this means, first terminals 861 and second terminals 961 are electrically connected. In addition, a click sensation is produced when first terminals 861 and second terminals 961 are mated, and thereby the operator is able to verify that the joining of the first and second connector has been completed. In addition, first terminals 861 and second terminals 961 are in locked state, and joining of the first and second connectors is thus assured.
However, second housing 911 is made to insert into recessed part 812 of first housing 811, and therefore the overall height dimensions of the first and second connectors are large. In addition, a click sensation is produced when first terminals 861 and second terminals 961 are mated, but the click sensation is weak and in some cases cannot be sensed by the operator.